1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a dual chamber ratio measuring cup which is used to determine whether a post mix beverage dispenser is dispensing the proper ratio of water to syrup (which is often referred to nontechnically and loosely as a Brix ratio). More particularly, the subject invention pertains to a ratio measuring cup which is relatively simple to use and read, and which gives a direct indication, at different liquid levels therein, as to whether a post mix beverage dispenser is dispensing a satisfactory ratio of water to syrup.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses several different technical approaches to determine whether a post mix beverage dispenser is dispensing the proper ratio of water to syrup. Prior art arrangements employed for ratio measurements range from an elaborate refractometer to a simple measuring cup. The cup is basically two abutting cylindrical chambers, one to receive water dispensed from the dispensing nozzle and the other adapted to receive the syrup by means of a diverter tube. The cross sectional areas of the water and syrup chambers are normally in the ratio of the ideal water to syrup ratio in the dispensed product. In practice, the cup is held under the nozzle and when the fluid level in the water chamber reaches some arbitrary level therein, the technician removes the cup from beneath the dispenser. If the dispenser is functioning properly, the level of syrup in the syrup chamber will be at the same level as the water. Unfortunately, this practice does not take into consideration an acceptable tolerance of water to syrup ratios in the beverage. For example, if the desired ratio is 5 to 1, the specifications might provide that this ratio can be in an acceptable range anywhere from 4.9 to 1 to 5.1 to 1. In this type of existing ratio cup, there are no calibrations. The water and syrup columns either match or don't match, and no measurement of the mismatch is available.
Liolios et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,982,446 discloses a ratio measuring cup having two separate compartments with relative cross-sectional areas equal to a predetermined desirable relative proportional flow of syrup and water. If one or the other compartment fills faster, a variation relative to the most desirable mixture of syrup to water can be detected immediately. The patent also states that the two compartments may be provided with suitable indicia representing other desirable mixture ratios, in which case the predetermined relative cross-sectional areas would be different. In a multichambered cup graduate of the type disclosed in the Liolios et al patent, a separate graduate must be provided for each syrup ratio. The syrup is adjusted to the correct ratio by adjusting the dispensing nozzle until the water and syrup levels are equal. One disadvantage of this system is the need to provide a different graduate for each water/syrup ratio. This problem was corrected in another type of prior art graduate, also of the multi-chambered cup type, which has ratio graduations imprinted on one fluid chamber into which syrup is dispensed and a water-level line imprinted on the other fluid chamber into which water is dispensed. Thus, the operator fills the water chamber to a predetermined level, and then reads the water/syrup ratio from one of a series of syrup ratio graduations which corresponds to the level of the syrup chamber. One problem with this type of system is that it is difficult for the operator to turn off the dispensing nozzle at precisely the proper moment to align the water level with the water level line.
Coleman U.S. Pat. No. 4,293,008 discloses yet another embodiment of a prior art graduate, also of the multi-chambered cup type, having ratio graduations imprinted one one fluid chamber into which the syrup is dispensed and minimum and maximum water level lines imprinted on the other fluid chamber into which water is dispensed. Thus, the operator fills the water chamber to a level between the minimum and maximum water level lines, and then reads the water/syrup ratio from one of a series of syrup ratio graduations which corresponds to the level of the syrup in the syrup chamber. The Coleman patent is an improvement over the type of ratio cup discussed in the previous paragraph, and essentially improves upon that concept by replacing a single mark on the water chamber with minimum and maximum markings.
An essential difference of the ratio cup of the present invention relative to that of Coleman is that the present ratio cup does not provide a reading of the actual ratio, similar to Coleman, but provides only an indication as to whether the ratio is within acceptable given tolerance limits, and provides such an indication over a range of different water and syrup levels in the ratio cup.